Cursed Twins
by Anonymus Reveiwer
Summary: What will happen when a set of twins enrolls in the DWMA? What will happen when the gang finds outthey are cursed? Read to find out! Crona is a male.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Its my first fic that's for Soul Eater. So cut me some slack. In other words be mean just not to mean.**

**OC: You heard her. She said no flames. Anonymous Reviewer Does NOT own Soul Eater. Only her ocs.**

**Chapter 1**

Soul and Maka sat in front of DWMA talking while they waited for the new kid to arrive.

"I wonder if Excalibur made it back to his cave already. He was hilarious last night." Maka wondered.

"He was funny." Soul replied.

"Who was funny?" A little brunette said with who appeared to be her older sister standing next to her.

The taller girl jumped in, "Sorry, this is my twin, Malori. I'm Renee. This is the Death Weapon Meister Academy, right?"

"Most of us just call it DWMA, but yeah. You sure your twins?"

"Dad was tall, Mom was short. I mean like 3 feet short. What's this opening exam Lord Death told us about?"

Soul went into weapon form and landed in Maka's hand. Malorie and Renee looked at each other and smiled. Then, Renee jumped up, did a back flip in mid-air, and landed in Malori's hand as a 3 foot long jet black machete with a blue ribbon tied around the hilt. Maka and Soul's jaws hit the floor. The scythe meister swung her weapon, but Malori leaped over the sharp red and black blade. As she was doing this she tossed Renee into the air. The second Malori hit the ground she appeared behind Maka, caught Renee, held her twin's blade to the blonde's neck, and whispered, "How did we do?" Maka quickly stuck Soul's handle in the crook of her opponent's elbow and swiftly moved her attacker's arm away from her own neck, and swiftly got away.

"Your alright, but you let your guard down."

Maka shouted, "Soul Resonance, Witch Hunter!" At the same time Malori yelled, "Soul Resonance, Death Blade!"

Both attacks shattered throwing the two teams back into opposite trees. The short machete meister pointed her weapon's tip at her opponent and exclaimed, "Soul Resonance, Soul Missile!" The other pair just stood there as a bowling ball-sized of pure soul wavelength smacked them in the gut. Soul was shocked back into human form. Renee also switched back. All four of them were out of breath.

"Great job. You must show me how to do that. Here's your class schedule. Now follow me. I'm your first class." said a silver haired man that was probably a foot taller than Renee if he wasn't sitting in an office chair.

"Dr. Stein! How long have you been sitting there?" Maka asked surprised.

"Ever since you both launched your special attacks. Really Maka, you need to be more observant."

"Um, Dr. Stein, we just passed your classroom."

"I know, I was just testing you." They attempted to enter the class but Stein fell out of his chair at least three times because he kept running into the door frame. When they finally got in Malori introduced her and Renee, "Hi, I'm Malori Serenity Bachiatari and this is my twin sister Renee Elizabeth Bachiatari. We're from Texas but our ancestors were Japanese. Oh and we're 14."

The only available seats were next to a sort of scrawny kid with black hair that had three white lines on only one side. Malorie thought he was cute but Renee decided he was emo. She chose to let Malori sit by him and took the seat by some pink haired kid who on the other side of him was Maka.

~1 hour later- class is over~

Renee looked at Maka's friends. There was the emo boy, a short blonde girl with a hat wearing short top and shorts, a tall brunette girl dressed exactly like the blonde, the pink haired kid that looked really scared was dressed like he was going to a funeral in Scotland with his man skirt, a loud guy with spiky purple hair and a star tattoo on his shoulder who is going to "surpass God", a tall girl in a yellow coat dress thing and a black scarf that matched her hair, and Maka's weapon- a boy with sharp teeth and spiky white hair that was kept out of his face with a headband.

"This is Malori and Renee. This is the gang. I'm Soul. Everyone else can introduce themselves." the sharp toothed boy began.

"I'm the amazing assassin Black Star. I WILL SURPASS GOD!" the loud kid shouted.

"I'm Black Star's weapon, Tsubaki. Nice to meet you." explained the tall girl with black hair.

"Death the kid, just call me Kid." the emo kid shared.

"I'm Liz. My sister, Patti, and I are Kid's twin pistols." said the tall brunette.

"HI!" Patti exclaimed.

"I'm Crona." murmured the pink haired boy.

Suddenly a dude popped out of Crona's back and yelled, "I WANT FOOD!"

"WHAT THE CHIZ IS THAT!" screamed Malorie and Renee simultaneously.

Maka explained, "That's Ragnarok. Crona's mom was a witch and she injected black blood into Crona. All he thinks about is food."

"O.K., so Kid are you emo?" asked Renee.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well, with your hair and all."

"I KNOW I'M ASYMMETRICAL SCUM! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" Kid whined as his nose began to bleed.

"It's okay. You didn't know. Kid is obsessed with symmetry." Maka explained. Malori walked over to Kid and soothed him by saying, "It's okay. I think it's cute."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

**Me: This chapter was brought to you by country music and Tostino's Pizza Roll's and my brain. The next chapter will be brought to you by *drum roll* reviews!**

**Malori: Review or you get Death blade and soul missile**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm back! Did you miss me? Huh?**

**Renee: I'm sure they didn't**

**Me : Shut up. I can have Black Star pound you. Don't eat the cookie of awesomeness. It is for the first actual review of Chappie 1' !**

**Chapter 2**

" Mhm." Malori soothed.

" Your so lucky. You're perfectly symmetrical without even trying. I mean look at you, your hair is split straight down the middle, your yellow shirt has eight purple stripes running horizontally across it. Even your jeans land symmetrically at your ankles . Your sneakers are even symmetrical!" Kid rambled causing an awkward silence to ensue.

"Did I just say all of that out loud?" Everyone started laughing. Except, of course, Kid who just sat there blushing more than should be physically possible.

"Malori changed the subject, " So, Black Star, What's up with the tattoo?"

" This is a mark to prove that I am a member of the great assassin clan, Star Clan! A clan of master assassins that could kill us all in 10 seconds." Black Star boasted.

"Now, Black Star , its impolite to brag. You might scare them away." Tsubaki softly tried to get Black Star to stop.

"It's okay Tsubaki, I got this. MAKA CHOP!" Black Star was now unconscious on the floor with A Wrinkle in Time stamped across his forehead.

" Nice one!" Renee complemented as she gave Maka a high five.

" Ah. I see you've gotten him again Maka. That's a great book. Oh, Malori and Renee, You'll be staying in the dungeon until you find other housing. Your rooms are right next to Crona's. Your stuff has already been moved. I trust he'll show you the way. See you tomorrow." Dr. Stein said just before wheeling into another door frame.

"Well we better get moving. See ya later!" Tsubaki said before dragging Black Star away.

"Yeah, we better go to. Catch you peoples later." Soul walked off, knowing Maka was following.

"It's a long way to my room. If we're going to get there before dark we need to go now." Crona mumbled before starting his trek to the dungeon.

"Bye Kid, Liz, and Patti!" the twins exclaimed in unison. Then they ran after the small pink-haired boy.

" So, Crona, What's up?" Malori began the conversation

" I don't know how to deal with new people." Crona confessed. At this point Ragnarok popped out of Crona's back and proceeded to beat on his meister's head.

"Stop being such a baby. All you do is whine. I don't know how…" Renee interrupted the ranting weapon by slapping him across the face.

"Ow! Why'd you slap me?"

" Stop bullying Crona. He's just shy." Renee scolded. Ragnarok began to interject but Renee just held up her hand like she was going to slap him. The little annoyance quickly closed his mouth and receded into the scared boy's back.

" Th-th-thank you. I don't know how to deal with him either." Crona looked at the tall brunette with gratitude. They continued their walk to their temporary rooms.

When they had arrived the threesome went into their respective rooms and prepared for bed. Renee was slipping of her regular attire of a turquoise tank top with a denim jacket and black dress pants paired with black dress shoes when a knocking at her door began.

" Give me a second." She shouted. Quickly slipping on her pajamas she ran to the door and swung it open. On the other side she found a scared out of her wits Malori trembling.

" It's him. He was out my window watching me as I unpacked. Once I spotted him he mouthed, 'soon, very soon girls.' Then he disappeared. Renee we have to run."

**~In Maka and Soul's apartment~**

" I wish we had room for Malori and Renee to stay with us. But, with you, me, and Blair staying here I don't think we have room." Maka wondered.

" I know. I think the apartment down the hall is open. I bet they could get it." Soul mused really just wondering if the girls were good cooks so he wouldn't have to go to Black Star's place to get some quality food.

" Yeah. Then Crona could probably move in with them and he wouldn't have to live in that dirty, stinky, dungeon and be so alone. I'm going to tell them tomorrow, but first I'm going to bed. Night Soul." Maka announced before trotting off into her own room.

** : *wipes milk mustache off of face* Man, this is one good cookie!**

**Me: I know. It is peanut- butter chocolate chip. If any of you readers want one you got to be the first person to review this chapter other than . I don't own soul eater or **A Wrinkle in Time . **Only Malori and Renee.**


End file.
